


No More Goodbyes

by iruka92



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/iruka92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I chose to stay, would it be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Goodbyes

It was like playing hide and seek.

 

 

I forgot how it was, feeling like a child as we ran through the hallway. Homeroom ended a couple of minutes ago and the masses made their way to the lockers. There was no doubt that everyone was staring as us as we begin the notorious run across the hall.

 

 

The school's Halloween decorations were filing up the space and I was trying to run away from your grasps. My short legs will never win against your strong built and you were so close behind. It was easy for you to pull me against your arms and hoist me up  for a spin as we laugh jubilantly together.

 

 

If I could name one of those magical moments in life, I would recall back all of the memories between us without hesitation.

 

 

Perhaps now at your wedding, I could finally swallow the bitter taste of farewell. I never regret embarking on a journey of a lifetime even if it meant that I had to leave you.

 

 

 _You were my beloved._

 

 

With that being said, I hope that you can truly be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually about a dream I had. It was about a friend and I. I think it suits both Robin and Barney's relationship. I dunno for certain how the story will end.


End file.
